


Suck it Soulmate

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Civil War Team Iron Man, Kinda, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, POV Steve Rogers, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When he gets back to the States Steve wants one thing. To see his soulmate again but it turns out that in the year Steve was gone Tony met someone else and moved. Not that it matters, Steve's his soulmate, nothing can change that. It's a matter of time before Steve wins him back. Right?for the soulmate bingo square in IronStrange Bingo





	Suck it Soulmate

Steve and his returning Avengers return to the compound nearly a year after the events of Civil War. Steve is especially excitedly to see his soulmate. He and Tony hadn't parted on the best of terms but Tony is his soulmate. They'll figure things out. They always do.

But when their car stops Tony isn't there. Rhodes and a woman he recognizes from the news as Captain Marvel are standing there.

“Colonel Rhodes, I’m glad to see you back on your feet,” Sam says and winces a little.

“Yeah, Tony worked night and day to build my braces,” Rhodey says shooting a glance at Steve and Steve is reminded of the conversation they'd had when he and Tony figured out that they were soulmates. Involving a couple of creative threats from the Colonel should Steve ever hurt Tony.

“Speaking of Tony...where is he?” Steve asks wondering if maybe he got caught up with planning their welcome back.

“Home, in bed if he's listening to his Doctor,” Rhodey says and then a cruel smile curls over his face, “with his boyfriend.”

Steve feels a stab to his heart. A boyfriend? How could Tony have a boyfriend? They're soulmates, if Tony has a boyfriend it's supposed to be Steve!

“B... boyfriend?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, they met when Tony woke up from his coma. He does some consultant work for the hospital Tony was in. They hit it off and went on a couple of dates when Tony felt he was ready. They've been going strong for the last four months,” Rhodey says and Steve breathes a sigh of relief. Four months is nothing, he and Tony have been together for years.

“Stark was in a coma?” Sam asks and Steve blinks he hadn't even registered that part of what Rhodey had said.

“Yes, apparently that can happen when you pass out from hypothermia and blood loss with a concussion,” Rhodey says turning again to look at Steve who feels guilt bubbling up in his chest. Did he really do all that? 

“Rhodey, where is he? I...I need to talk to him,” Steve says.

“My name is Colonel Rhodes to you and I already told you he is at home, recovering from what you did to him,” Rhodey...Rhodes says and they go into the compound.

It doesn’t feel the same. There’s no sleepy genius shuffling into the kitchen for coffee. No gentle blue glow in the dark of the room at night. No running commentary about the faulty science in movies during movie night. 

Steve misses Tony so much it hurts. He settles for staring at his soul mark in the mirror because when he stopped by the Tower Pepper told him that Tony had moved out and Steve has no idea where home would be if not the tower. 

He tries asking Rhodes but he ignores him and keeps talking to Major Danvers.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky are in the gym when an orange portal appears in the center of the room and a man that reminds Steve of Tony steps out. He looks at the three of them, now in a battle stance and chuckles.

“JOCASTA can you please call Rhodey and tell him that I am here to pick out the last of the lab equipment,” the man says and his phone lights up and Rhodes’ voice filters through the speaker.

“Hey Stephen. Thanks for offering to help move the stuff. Thor offered to help but you know how Tony gets with people touching his stuff...How are Dum E, You, and Butterfingers?” Rhodes asks.

“Settling in nicely. They have an adopted sister now. I believe they call her Oppy,” Stephen says a fond smile coming over his face.

“Tony saved the Mars Rover...actually, yeah that is something he would do. I bet Peter is happy,” Rhodes says.

“He refused to leave our apartment, he’s camped himself in the lab,” Stephen says.

“Sounds like Peter. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow? I haven’t seen the new place yet. But Tony has been texting me about it nonstop,” Rhodes says.

“Of course. Tony has hardly been able to contain his excitement,” Stephen says and then says, “JOCASTA could you please end the call?”

“Of course Doctor,” the voice of an AI says and he puts the phone in the pocket of his sweatpants and he starts to walk towards the door.

“Um...Hey...I’m Sam Wilson?” Sam says rubbing the back of his head awkwardly and Stephen pauses to give the three of them an unimpressed look.

“I know,” he says and keeps walking.

“And you are…?”

“Not your concern,” he says and steps out. 

Steve figures out exactly who Stephen is when he sees Tony announcing their engagement during a news conference and Steve figures out that Stephen is Dr. Strange, who he had heard about but never seen.

Steve nearly breaks the table when he sees the two men kissing like he and Tony used to. Holding hands like he and Tony used to, and whispering to each other when they can. Just like Tony used to try and do with him.

Steve wouldn’t be so angry if he could either a) speak to Tony and win him back or b) not have to see pictures and footage of the happy couple everywhere he went.

He finally gets to see Tony when the world is ending and Thanos has come.

It was a long battle but no one on the side of Earth lost their lives, however Thanos and his minions had. 

Tony had been a sight to behold, blocking Thanos’ fist long enough for Mantis to get into his head. 

No one had been expecting Tony to get stabbed, but he had been but his suit repaired the cut leaving his chest exposed and his under suit torn to expose right where Steve’s name is on the peck.

“Tony...what did you do?” Steve asks staring at the long scar that goes straight through his name where it was written in neat script. He knew that Tony was mad at him but to do something as drastic as cut his own skin to mark up his soul mark is something he never thought Tony would do.

Tony looks at him across the battlefield and walks up to Steve until there’s only a few inches between them and Steve opens his mouth to tell Tony he still loves him but Tony stares up at him with a look that Steve can’t place as he retracts the suit.

“Wasn’t what I did Rogers,” Tony begins and grabs the arm that Steve is using to hold his shield and maneuvers it until the edge of the Captain America shield is pressed to his chest. 

It follows the line of the scar perfectly, especially if it were being swung downwards.

“It’s what you did,” Tony finishes and walks back over to Stephen and gives him a kiss.

Steve doesn’t have anything to say about the two of them now.


End file.
